My Sister's Girlfriend
by Dark Angel 0102
Summary: After falling in love Regina never imagined what was to come. Closed for love, Zelena will find herself in love with her own sister's girlfriend. Until where do our feelings are understood? Is there forgiveness for everything? #Fanfic SwanQueen and RedWicked
1. Guilt, longing and hope. - Zelena

São Paulo, January 2015. It was past midnight and sleep had not yet appeared to keep me company. I felt a different squeeze in my chest, as if something inside me was being squeezed. I had spent all of Sunday thinking about Regina. How my sister would be now. Does was she well? Does I was alone Did she miss me the way I felt hers? That was the same question I asked myself every day for the last 4 years.

The room where I was sitting was immersed in a great darkness, being illuminated only by a few rays of moonlight.I knew I should try to sleep since my Monday would be quite a race. I would have a very important meeting with some suppliers of raw material for one of our medicines. The product was missing and this was causing several problems in my father's company, of which I was the current vice president. I checked the clock again, and this time I got up to go to the bedroom, but on the way, I stopped in front of the other door, this one pink, with a small hanging plaque, containing the drawing of a little girl and the phrase "A princess sleeps here . "

I opened the door slowly and entered the room. Valentina slept the sleep of the angels. Her delicate body was all curled up on the mattress, since the night was a little cold, while the blanket was lying on the side of the bed. I smiled at her. It was always like this. She fidgeted so much in bed that the blanket always fell. I used to hold her under the mattress every time I took her to sleep. Emma almost always forgot that detail. I picked up the blanket and placed it on that small, innocent being, and gave her a light kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her. " The innocent smile of a child touches even the most bitter heart," I thought. I leave the room . I love Valentina so much. As if she were my own daughter. But she was not, and something inside me said it would never be, yet it did not hurt me. I loved being her Aunt Zelena . Every time I looked at Valentina, a hope filled me. I closed the bedroom door carefully and was surprised by a voice behind me.

\- Sleepless? I took my hand to my chest and felt my heart beat faster with fright.

"A little," I replied, meeting those green eyes above me.

"I woke up and I did not see you in bed." I missed you. "She leaned in, hugging me.

"I did not want to wake you," She said, squeezing her body close to mine.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She pulled me by the hand toward her bedroom.

Although Emma and I had been in a relationship for two years, we did not live together. I used to spend a few weekends at her apartment, and sometimes she slept in mine. Yet we had never touched on the subject of "living together" or "marriage." I lay on the bed with her already pulling me into her lap, snuggling me into her body. I curled my legs into hers and stood silent as her hand made a delicious cafuné.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever you lose sleep I find you in Vavá's room?" She asked me, pronouncing her daughter's affectionate nickname.

\- Not serious? I frowned at her realization, I had never really realized that fact.

"Always." She smiled.

\- I love that little girl so much. I smiled, remembering her face.

"She loves you, too." You need to see the face she does when her Aunt Zelena comes to sleep at home, "she said, and I smiled happily.

"Do you think if someday we do not work together ... I dont know ... is she still going to love me?"I asked, feeling a little heartbreak.

"Hey, why this silly question?" - She said walking and looking at me - We already made Zelena - made a fondness on my face - And Valentina will always love you. We will always love you.She said, looking at me sweetly and calming my heart a little.

I brought my lips to hers, gently touching them, until I could feel her mouth parted, giving space for my tongue to invade slowly, in a calm, loving kiss. Her hands slid up to my face, holding it. Her tongue invaded my mouth more willingly, starting a dance between them. The taste of her mouth was ecstatic, like pure honey, sweet and addictive.

She moved her body over mine keeping our mouths still joined. Our kiss was beginning to grow hotter, hotter. Her hands began to slide down the side of my body, stopping at my waist, and I could feel her nails as she nailed them between my waist and my back. Her leg went into mine, and I felt her thigh press my sex lightly, making me let out a hoarse groan and excited

" Ohhhhhh. " Emma moved a few inches away, opened her eyes. and gave a small smile, full of malice, satisfied with what was getting from me. Her mouth invaded possessively again.

I took my hands up to her back, sliding my fingernails inside the baby doll 's , scratching it slowly. I interrupted our kiss and my mouth began to kiss her neck, feeling the intoxicating scent of the moisturizer mingled with her skin, a sweet scent of strawberries and champagne that exhilarated my senses even more.

I felt her tongue slide over my shoulder, where she bent lightly, provocatively, and walked slowly toward my ear, in an incessant torture that shivered every inch of my skin. As She leaned against her, her mouth gave a slight bite in my right lobe, making me gasp with delight.

"I love your smell," I whispered in her ear. I felt her body shiver next to mine.

"And I love your mouth on my skin," She said, moving away from me and sitting on my body. "I want to feel it in every inch of my body," She said, her eyes locked on mine.Slowly, she pulled off her blouse, exposing those perfect breasts, with the rosy, horny little tits. Instantly my mouth salivated with desire. I took my two hands to them, smoothing them, squeezing them tenderly as she moaned low, throwing her head back, increasing the fire that burned my body in that instant.

Emma looked back at me, this time the green of her eyes was darker, which always occurred when she was super excited. She leaned over me, leaving her breasts close to my mouth, which was already eager for greater contact with them.

"Do you want to feel them?" She teased.

"Very much," I said, sighing. "Let me suck them." She said putting my hands on her back and pulling her closer. I felt the tip of her breast touch my lips subtly, and without holding back, I sucked it, hard, desperate. I lowered my hands to them, holding them, easing my control as my mouth delighted between one and the other, biting, kissing, sucking harder and harder, not caring if that might leave marks on her body, everything I I wanted to quench my thirst for them, which was only increasing every time I heard Emma groan louder with my hickeys.

I grabbed her waist and in a swift motion we turned our positions over her. I arched my body back a little, and my hands moved to the side of the tiny shorts she wore, pulling it out with her panties, gazing at that incredibly beautiful body, making my sex throb. In the same way I removed my clothes and lay my body on top of her again.Our skins touched, hot, like a volcano about to explode. My mouth took hers in an urgent, passionate kiss.

Her legs parted and my sex found hers. I felt the heat and its moisture in the impression of greater contact between our sexes. I left her lips and concentrated on her neck again, biting her entirely. I started a slow roll, rubbing myself over her, as I heard her breathing vary between slight sighs and some heavier ones. Gradually I picked up the pace, holding my torso in my arms, staring into her face at her expressions of pleasure, her eyes widening with excitement, her teeth nibbling at her lower lip. I felt her sex getting wetter and I knew she would not hold out for long when her legs wrapped around my waist, squeezing me harder against her. Her hands wrapped around my back, squeezing her.

"How hot you are," I said, looking at her. - I whispered forcing my sex against hers - I want to feel with your taste! Cum to me! She moaned.

" Ahhh this ... not for ... I'm going to ... cum." I felt her nails dig into my waist, and her breathing ended for a few seconds until her body contracted in an intense spasm as she moaned loudly, enjoying herself deliciously under my sex. - Ohhhhh ...

Even before she could regain her strength, I lowered my mouth to her sex, sucking at her. I slid my tongue all over her region, sucking out all that pleasure I had been responsible for, as she squirmed even more sensing my tongue, moaning low as I deposited her inside, then withdrawing her and finishing drinking her precious liquid .After some time there, I turned to her, kissing her with affection, with tenderness.

Emma lowered her hands to my thighs, pulling them up, making me sit on her lap. I leaned my body toward her, who with a mischievous look and full of malice, slid her right hand beneath my belly, until it touched my sex, horny stew.

" Hmmm ... how wet you are!" It's delicious!She said seductively.

"You're the one who leaves me like this!" I replied, feeling her fingers run through it all.

"I want to get you way better than that," She said, squeezing two fingers into me slowly, as She held her gaze to mine. I groaned as her fingers entered me.

\- Move like that to me, right now ! She asked. I started a light moviment over her fingers, it was delicious to feel them inside me, penetrating deep to me - Oh fuck ! Ah, how delicious you are! That makes me feel so good!

The more she asked for more I rubbed at her fingers, the more contact I wanted, the more I pushed my sex against her hand brushing my clit over her as her fingers invaded me, dominated me. My hands massaged my own breasts, hardened by the pleasure she gave me.

" Ahhhh, it's delicious when you touch it like that!" She said, eating me with her eyes. I lowered one of my hands and reached for her free hand, taking it to my breast.

\- Touch him, touch him! Squeeze him nice while you eat me all. I felt her hand tighten my breast tightly. I gasped at the warm, soft touch of her hand, which enveloped him completely. I was already completely out of my mind, maddened with excitement, I could not bear that torture, no matter how hot it was. I was about to cum and it was all I wanted, to enjoy feeling her fingers inside me, leaving them completely wet with my liquid.

"I can not take it anymore ..." I confessed. "Let me cum for you," I pleaded.

\- Enjoy my hottie! She said as She began to penetrate me now, in faster and faster movements. "I want to feel you melting on my fingers! - kept the pace strong and fast for a few minutes until my body could not stand it anymore, making me have a rapturous orgasm. My sex twitches tightening her fingers inside me as my body calms down, until I finally lay down on hers. Emma removed her fingers from inside me and then immediately brought them to her mouth, proving me. I threw my body alongside her, still recovering, and felt her arms wrap around me in a warm embrace.After some time like this, she snuggled into my arm, giving me a soft kiss.

\- You're so quiet! Worried about tomorrow's meeting?

"Yes," I lied, I was not sure what, but something else bothered me.

\- Will be all right. You're a great negotiator.

\- There's a lot of difference between convincing suppliers and a 3-year-old child - smiles.

"I know," she said, turning serious. "Children are always harder." She laughed and made me laugh with her. She looked even more beautiful when she laughed like that.

\- Thanks! I said, looking at her beautiful green eyes.

\- What for ?

\- For being this incredible and wonderful person, for always being by my side, for allowing me to be part of your life, for everything! I said feeling a tear trickle down my eye. I was strangely sensitive. It was as if I knew that from that day my life would change completely. I kept stroking her blond hair until we finally fell asleep.

As we had slept late, we ended up not listening to the alarm, which resulted in a delay for both, besides of course the little Valentina, who would lose the school. When I opened my eyes the clock was already 7:30.

\- Damn it! I said, getting up in a hurry. "Honey, we're late! - I said to her.

\- What time is it? She asked, opening her eyes with difficulty.

\- It's past 07:30. Let's get up, "I said, sitting down beside her and giving her a light kiss on her lips.

"With a kiss like that, I'd rather stay here," she said slyly.

"I'd love to," I kissed her again. "But you have a report to present at about ..." I glanced at the clock. "Fifty minutes!" She said with a smile.

\- Oh God ! I forgot about that. "She scrambled to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and in less than 20 minutes she was already dressed.

"Let me wake Valentina," she said as she combed her hair.

Oh shit! That time she will miss the entrance to the school.

"Okay, beautiful, I'll get her now this morning and you can pick her up in the afternoon what do you think?"

"I think I have the most perfect girlfriend in the world," She said, glaring at me from the reflection in the mirror.

"I know ..." I replied, smiling. "You'd better go." I patted her lips and she left. Smile. It was time to wake up the little princess. I went to her room and opened the door slowly. After almost an hour Valentina and I were already dressed up and drinking coffee. Already inside the car, I put Valentina in the chair and tightened her belt, and then I went to my seat. I turned on the sound by tuning into any radio.

"Mama's music," Valentina shouted as the car was overrun by the sound of LadyAntebellum - Just a Kiss. I knew that song.She knew her too well. I drove silently to the company, diverting my attention from the traffic a few times just to make sure that Valentina had not released her seat belt. I parked the car and climbed with it her on my lap. As soon as we arrived we stopped in front of Cintia's desk, my friend and secretary, greeting her.

\- Good morning Cintia.

\- Good morning, Zelena . Good morning, princess. She said with a smile.

\- Good morning, Auntie Cintia. Can I come down Auntie Zelena ? I smiled and set it down. "Bye," She said, dropping my hand and running toward my office.

"She's dont stop for a second right?"

"You have no idea ," I said. "Are the reports ready?"

"Yes," She said, taking the papers and handing me over. "There's someone waiting for you in your living room," She said quietly.

\- Who is it? I was surprised that I had not expected anyone this morning.

"She didnt say the name, she said it was a surprise to you!" She smiled. "She's a breathtaking goddess." She waved her hands.

\- Well, she's late! - I smiled. - I'm already committed!

I walked slowly to my office, eyeing some of the company's monthly report, standing in front of the living room door.

\- Valentina! I called, raising my eyes to the person waiting for me and I felt my body lock, knocking the reports down.

\- Hi, Zelena


	2. The Return - Regina

4 years have passed and here I am, landing again at Guarulhos airport. On the one hand it is good to return to our land, our city. After everything that happened I decided to leave the country for a while, try, maybe, to remake my life. And in a way I can say I got it, although, some nights, I still wake up with the memory of it. I know, it took me a long time to realize that getting away from our problems does not make them work out, but I was 20 and I thought I knew everything back then.Believe it or not, thoughtless attitudes were my specialty. I'm not that old now, I'm only 24 years old, but believe me when someone tells you that living alone can do incredible good for the human being.

After getting my bags on the treadmill, I headed toward the nearest taxi stand. I had not warned anyone about my arrival. If I had, I'm sure my sister Zelena would be waiting for me. And I know I'm not ready to talk to her, not tonight. As soon as I got into the taxi I passed the address of the hotel where I had made the reservation, after being accommodated I could start thinking about the conversations I would have for the next few days, with everyone. My priority was Zelena , all this hurt that I kept between us when I decided to "escape" my problems never let me be completely happy. I was hurt, yes, I loved her more, how could I stop loving my own sister?

"Good evening, Miss," the young man said sympathetically.

\- Good night. Hilton Hotel, please, "I said.

The way there was done quickly. I checked in and went straight to my room. I needed to get some rest, after all, I did not find it pleasant to spend almost ten hours in a plane. I took a shower to relax the body and when I was going to bed I stopped in front of the mirror.I've never been an extremely vain type, at least not when I was younger. I cared enough about every woman, liked to keep my body in shape and have a healthy life, but I always had a more stripped-down style. However, those years living in New York have changed a lot in me and one of those changes was exactly in my looks.

I was now with my long black hair, beating roughly in the middle of my back, I had gained more body as well, and it was more defined, with my belly totally straight, my thighs thicker and more muscular and my buttocks larger, and it all matched perfectly with my beautiful brown eyes. I confess that today I learned to love myself more.

"Who would say Regina Mills," she said, smiling at my reflection. After lying down in bed it was only a few seconds and I was already in Morpheus's arms. Tomorrow I would have a long day ahead.

My night's sleep was not very peaceful.Despite the fatigue, my body seemed to anticipate what was to come. I took a bath to wake up and went down to the hotel lobby to have my breakfast. Before proceeding to my father's company, I decided to call someone I knew would collapse knowing my presence in the city. The phone rang for two rings before she answered.

"Hello," I detected hesitation in his voice.

"Is it from Little Red Riding Hood's house?" I asked with a laugh.

\- Regina? Are you Regina? Of course it was me, nobody else in the world loves to annoy Ruby so much by calling her Little Red Riding Hood than I am. She hated when I called her that. I had given her this nickname the first time we met.

\- Hi, Ruby. Of course I am. Are you letting someone else call you Little Red Riding Hood besides me? I asked, but she did not even bother answering me.

" Ahhhhhhhh, " I heard her scream from the other side, "I can not believe it!" Wait are you here? You came back? What do you mean and ... why do not you tell me you were coming?And when ... "I interrupted.

"You can calm down and stop this interrogation," I replied, smiling at knowing she was happy with my return.

\- Sorry Regina. It's been so long and you ... Tell me where you are I'm going to see you.

"See me or kill me?" I still have not forgotten what you promised. She said, remembering our last conversation.

"You know I did not even remember that ... now that you said i believe that you are back ." Okay, can I see you first and kill you later, what do you think? She laughed.

"I'm at the Hilton for now. But I'm going to my father's company this morning. I want to talk to Zelena, " I said with a sigh.

"It's past time for you to have this conversation." Does she know you're back?

"No. You were the first to know, actually," I said, and heard a shrill noise on the other end of the line. Not everything had changed, apparently. Ruby continued the same clumsy.

"Mm. I'm flattered by that. Good then good luck! Let me know when I'm at the hotel that I'll come to you.

\- Of course I'll let you know. Rubs ? I called before she hung up the phone.

\- Yes.

"Know that, although I have gone away from everything, I have missed you so much," I said wistfully. I've always had a lot of friends, but Ruby was one of the people I missed most in my life during that time. She was like a second sister to me, a sister who gave me life.At the time I really believed that if I moved away from everything I remembered Emma I would be able to live in peace and be happy, and consequently, that included removing anyone who could give me information of her. Sweet illusion.

\- Me too, Gina. Kisses

\- Kisses.

I already had everything sort of planned in my head. I always forget that my plans never worked out, yet I still insisted on them. I liked to think that I had this power to control everything that was referring to my life.

There, standing at the entrance of the building, I was no longer so sure about having control of anything. I went up to the fifteenth floor, where Zelena's room was . I came across a pretty brunette in glasses sitting behind a desk, probably her secretary. To my luck, or bad luck, her secretary reported that she had not yet arrived which made the waiting even more distressing.

"Good morning," I said as I arrived, giving my best smile to the girl.

\- Good ... Good morning! She answered slowly, looking at me. "She's one of mine," I thought mischievously.

"Can you tell me if Zelena's here yet?" I leaned my arms on his desk. leaving my lap to his sights, which made her hold her breath for a few seconds before she answered me.

"No ... she ..." She looked up at me and I smiled at her. "She has not come yet.

\- It's all right. In that case can I wait for her in there? I said, pointing to the door with my sister's name.

\- Clear. What's your name so I can let you know that you're waiting for her? - She asked.

"You do not have to know my name. Yet ! "I want to surprise her," I said taking my hand to a small bunch of her hair, touching it gently. "Do not worry," I looked at her, "she will not fight with you!" I blinked and headed for the living room while she stood with her mouth open. During the time I had been away, I had practically become extremely gallant, not to say a fool, but I always made clear my "best" intentions with women, indeed, with all of them.

The minutes seemed to go by, and the sound of the clock hanging on the wall was starting to irritate me. I walked around the room watching the place. It was the taste of herself, very well decorated, spacious and sophisticated. I sat in her chair, taking a picture frame from the table. It was a picture of us, old, from when I was 15 years old. She had taken me to the Ibirapuera after my mother had freaked out catching me in bed in my room with a girl. Zelena defended me tooth and nail, she was on my side all the time, against my parents, against anyone who dares to say anything about me. My heart sank with the memory of that day.

When the door finally opened, I thought that all that agony would come to an end, but whoever entered the room was a little angel, with blond hair and green eyes, running. She did not deny the mother she had, it was a copy of Emma in a smaller size, which made my heart race to see her. When she saw me sitting in my sister's armchair she stopped, looking at me suspiciously.

"Hi," I told her. "You do not need to be scared."

"Hi," she replied timidly.

\- What's your name? I asked.

"Valentina," she replied, only confirming what I already suspected. "Are you a friend of Aunt Zelena's ?" She asked, moving closer to where I was.

\- No - smiles - My name is Regina and I'm her sister.

"Ah, okay? " She studied me as if it reassured her. "You look very handsome, but you do not look like Aunt Zelena .

"Thank you," she smiles, she was charming, so innocent. "You're very handsome, too. Not only beautiful, you're a little princess. I said, making her smile.

"My mother always calls me that." And Aunt Zelena, too. Do you know my mother? She asked making me uncomfortable.

"They're right. And yes I know your mother.

\- Valentina! Zelena said as she opened the door to the room. When she saw me she stalled and dropped some papers that were in her hands. I smiled as I realized his nervousness. Still, it was not just me.

"Hi Zelena, " She said, standing up.

\- Regina! She said in surprise.

\- Are you all right? I asked.

\- Yes I'm fine. She bent down to pick them up. "I'm surprised I did not expect to see you here.When you came back? - She said approaching and stopping next to the little girl.

\- Last night. I did not want to disturb anyone so I did not warn you.

"You never disturb Gina. You know that." Her eyes showed sadness at my comment.

"I'd like to talk to you if I'm not going to disturb you," I said.

\- Clear! Let me just take this little one to take care of and I'll come back here.

"Okay. Bye, little princess," I said, looking into her eyes.

"Bye," she said, and took my sister's hand, but before I went through the door I saw her pulling Zelena's hand , which she bent down so the little girl said something in her ear. I saw my sister shake her head in affirmation, and seconds later the little girl was already standing in front of me.

\- I liked you. Can I hug you? Those words made my heart warm with tenderness.

"Of course," I replied, kneeling to get closer to his height, and then I felt his arms wrap around my neck in a warm embrace. My arms wrapped around her too, and for a time we stood there. That little girl rocked my heart rekindling a feeling of even greater regret for my country's escape - I also liked you!

"See you later," she said, coming out of my embrace and back toward my sister. As Ilooked at her, I noticed Zelena's eyes were full of emotion. Deep down she knew that if there was anyone in the world capable of conquering me again it would be this little girl, after all she had been the first person I told about my dreams, and the life plans I wanted to make with Emma .

"Until," I said, wiping a tear that slipped down my face. Valentina took Zelena's hand and then left.

"Did this have to happen so soon?" Damn it! I said sitting in the chair and looking toward the window. I needed to concentrate before my sister returned to that room. It took a few minutes until the door opened again. So finally we were just Zelena and me in the room. She looked at me with fear, as if she wanted to get closer but was afraid of my reaction. She gave a slight sigh and hesitantly approached the table, facing me.

\- You look beautiful! She looked at me completely.

\- Thanks. So did you, "I said.

\- Are you alright? - She asked

\- Yes I'm fine.

"You could have warned that you would come." I would have picked you up at the airport. She say.

"No need." I can do very well in São Paulo. I answered more rudely than I wished. I noticed that she tightened her body before a discussion between us.

"Is that why you came here?" To discuss? Her voice sounded hurt, defensive.

"Sorry. I did not mean to be rude," I said, lowering her eyes. "I did not come here to argue with you. Like I said, I just want to talk.

\- About what?

"About everything, Zelena . About you, about her, " I said, looking deeply at her and she knew I meant Emma." When you came to New York, you told me there were many things you wanted to tell me. I was so angry that I did not want to hear anything that came from you. - I lowered my eyes disappointed at myself - I'm sorry for being so ... idiot, I want to hear you. I want you to tell me everything and I want to know why you never told me about it , "I said, taking an envelope from my bag and throwing it on the table. It contained a picture of her as a teenager, where she kissed a girl and a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of half a heart - I trusted you and always thought there were no secrets between us.

"Was with you?" - She said taking the necklace and looking with affection - this time I thought that our mother had destroyed it too.

"I found them the night they-" I search for the air calmly and continued - the night I saw you with Emma. That afternoon, when you told me to go after her, I had my pride wounded, I did not want to admit that I loved her , that I was being selfish. You always knew me well, you know how proud I am. When my heart spoke louder than my pride I went to her. I was willing to try to start all over again, to forget the mistakes we had made, I did not even care about her being pregnant with that idiot, but alas ... it all fell apart again.

"I never meant to hurt you, Regina. You are my sister and I have always loved you. How do you think I felt when I found out I was in love with my sister's girlfriend? I felt awful. She said, her eyes watering, "so I hid it from you."That night it was not her fault, that kiss ... "She paused, taking in the air." Everything you saw was my fault. "Two thick tears streamed down her face.

"I know you did not want that." No one commands the heart. But it happened and you can not change what has already happened. After I left the park I came home furious. I felt betrayed again, and by my own sister. I was imagining a million absurd things about you, wondering if you guys had ever had anything together while I was still ...

\- Not! She shouted desperately, "that never happened Regina. There was never anything between us while you dated. Nothing but friendship.Please believe me! She pleaded. I stared at her for a while in silence.

"I believe," I said, lowering her voice. "Anyway. I really wanted to hurt you that night, I ended up taking my anger into your room and so I threw your little music box on the wall. I knew how much you loved that little box. I never knew the reason but I knew it was something important since you would not let anyone touch it. When she shattered, I saw the photo and the necklace lying on the floor. I could not believe you'd never told me that you'd stayed with a girl. Everything I believed we had seemed like a lie. Every trust that I placed in you and that I thought you also placed in me broke down there. So I did what I did. I gathered my clothes in my suitcase and left the house.

"You can not imagine how desperate I was when I got home and found that note on the bed." I closed my eyes remembering what I had written on the piece of paper.

" Zelena ,

I'm leaving.

I already know everything, I saw it.

Regina "

\- Who is she Zelena ? I asked, pointing to the photo, "because you never told me?"

\- I'll tell you. Can we talk somewhere else? It's a long story and I can not leave Valentina with the secretary all day. I'll leave her at home with Mom and promise to tell you everything from the beginning.

"With Mom?" I said in disbelief. "Since when does she look at anything but her belly button?"

"A lot has happened since you left Regina.You've closed yourself to everyone else, life has continued here. Mom's changed a lot since you left home. We can go? She asked, holding the door handle.

"Lets go." I started toward the door. As soon as we left Zelena went to her desk and called Valentina, who ran to her. I stood at his side while my eyes stared at his secretary, and it corresponded discreetly. Zelena asked her to cancel a meeting she would have and the girl nodded in affirmation. I leaned closer to the table in front of her, who gave me a shy smile.

\- Can I use? I asked smiling at her and then pointing at a piece of paper and a pen.

"At ease," She replied. I wrote down my name and my phone number and handed it to her.

"Now you know my name," I blinked and left as Zelena stared at me incredulously at my attitude.

We walked down the elevator to the garage in silence and from there we headed toward my parents' apartment. Valentina was talking all the way. She told me about her tastes, her favorite drawings, about her collection of polly dolls and everything else she liked. As soon as my sister's car entered the garage, a range of feelings and memories flooded through me. Memories of the time I spent there. Some were good. Others not so much.

\- Go up? She asked as she parked.

"Not today," I said. I still did not want to have to find my parents. Especially my mother.

"Well you know." I'll be back. Come on, little princess?

\- Let's go, Aunt Zelena . My sister took it from the car, holding it in her lap.

"Bye, Princess," I said, looking into their little eyes.

\- Goodbye. Are you going to be my aunt now? She asked, naturally, making me smile.

"If you want I will."

"So I want," She said, "I still do not have an Aunt Regina," she said, making Zelena and I smile.

"So now you have.

"Bye, Auntie Regina," she said fondly, as if she had known me since forever.

"Bye bye," I said, still smiling. Children are so innocent that they can deal with everything without much effort. My sister soon returned and soon we were already through the streets of São Paulo.

\- Where are we going? I asked as she drove.

"You wanted to know who the girl in the picture is." I'll take you to meet her.


End file.
